


Оптимистичная оценка

by Riru, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sex Pollen, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: После контакта с неизвестной пыльцой Питера уверяют, что с ним все в порядке: просто недолгий период повышенного сексуального влечения и большей раскованности. Оценка «в порядке» оказывается слишком оптимистичной.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: мини R - NC-21(2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651921
Kudos: 31





	Оптимистичная оценка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Optimistic Assessment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476980) by [fyreyantics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics). 



> Секс-пыльца, даб-кон/сомнительное согласие.

Питер теребил подол рубашки, бесцельно водя взглядом по комнате, пока Брюс объяснял Тони ситуацию. Тони обеспокоенно слушал, неотрывно глядя на Брюса.

— Так что, не о чем волноваться? — уточнил он, скрестив руки на груди и нахмурившись. — Никаких неожиданностей, ничего такого? А то я не хочу возвращаться к этой теме через полгода, когда у Питера вдруг вырастут на спине плавники.

— Никаких особенных последствий, только некоторая раскованность и повышенное сексуальное влечение, — продолжал Брюс обычным спокойным голосом; похоже, грубость Тони его совсем не смущала.

Тони повернулся к Питеру.

— Звучит не так страшно. Ты же сможешь справиться, приятель? — он похлопал Питера по плечу. 

Тот нервно рассмеялся:

— Ага… а сколько это продлится?

Брюс, уже вернувшийся к работе, глянул на них поверх очков.

— Неделю. Но волноваться не о чем, — заверил он с доброжелательной улыбкой.

Тони вывел Питера из лаборатории.

— Ну вот, всё в порядке.

* * *

Ничего не было в порядке.

Питеру казалось, что он сходит с ума. Даже в школьные годы, когда гормоны буйствовали вовсю, ему не приходилось столько дрочить. Это желание словно контролировало его, не позволяя ничего сделать: в редкие дни, когда не получалось разрядиться хотя бы пять-шесть раз, он видел кого-нибудь привлекательного и был готов броситься на них прямо на улице — чтобы просто отыметь на месте.

Это пугало. Он едва справлялся с работой Человека-паука — какая уж тут работа, когда собственные мысли никак не дают сосредоточиться.

Но хуже всего было рядом с Тони.

Тони всегда выглядел таким привлекательным. Всё в нем: тело, уверенность в себе, форма губ, глаза, каждый волосок его идеальной бороды, интонации голоса до самых неуловимых, его запах — одновременно дорогого одеколона и машинного масла, его ум в безупречной работе. Питер от всего этого будто спал наяву, плавал в какой-то неге. Он не мог вслушаться в то, что Тони объяснял, и тот постоянно ловил его на этом.

Утром Питер не успел подрочить, так что отвлекался еще больше обычного, помогая Тони в лаборатории. Он как раз пялился на губы Тони, глядя, как они образуют звуки, купаясь в мелодии его речи…

— Питер?

Он дёрнулся на звук своего имени.

Тони отложил планшет и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Ты сегодня вообще меня слушаешь?

— Простите, я, эм… — Тони был ближе, чем обычно, слишком близко; Питер не мог вынести это расстояние между ними. Он с силой вцепился в стол, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Питер? — Теперь Тони выглядел взволнованным. — Расскажи, что такое?

Питер тяжело сглотнул и закрыл глаза. Это не помогло. Теперь он чувствовал запах Тони, потрясающий и многослойный; Питер мог бы провести целый день, разбираясь в нём и радуясь каждому оттенку и нюансу.

— Тут такая штука, — выпалил он в итоге, — я продолжаю думать о вас, и это… о боже, я не могу.

— Ты о чём? — нахмурился Тони.

— О той пыльце.

— Что? Что-то не так? Я предупреждал Брюса, что…

— Нет-нет! Всё так, как он сказал, но я не думал, что будет настолько плохо, что я захочу… — Питер покраснел. Он не мог в этом признаться. — Что влечение настолько повысится, — глупо закончил он.

— А, верно, — Тони уставился вдаль, явно что-то обдумывая. — Ты сам с этим справляешься?

— Чего?

Тони снова посмотрел на него.

— Тебе кто-нибудь помогает?

— А! Нет, у меня нет ни девушки, ни парня, так что я… сам.

— Можем вызвать кого-нибудь. Ничего такого в этом нет, — предложил Тони.

— Что? Нет, я не буду… Я хочу не этого! Я хочу… — Питер снова теребил рубашку, опустив глаза.

— Ты хочешь?..

— Вас поцеловать. — До Питера дошло, что именно он сказал, только секунду спустя. — То есть, это неприлично…

— Только поцеловать? — поддразнил Тони.

В сознании Питера промелькнул целый калейдоскоп всего, чего он хотел бы: образы, звуки, прикосновения — всё сошлось в сценах с их с Тони участием, переплетённых обнажённых тел, тихих стонов, того, как член Тони полностью заполняет его…

Не дав себе одуматься, Питер придвинулся вплотную к Тони и коснулся губами его губ; надавил сильнее, оттесняя того к лабораторному столу. Он слышал, как что-то упало на пол. Ему было плевать. Поцелуй был нужен ему как воздух утопающему.

Тони с трудом прервался и немного отстранился, уставившись на Питера.

— Вау.

— Вы мне нужны, Тони, — бормотал Питер, целуя его лицо, линию скул, в порыве покрыть губами каждый сантиметр кожи.

— Я, видимо, не понял, насколько все серьё… эй!

Питер устроил руки на его бедрах и нащупал застежку ремня. И замер.

— Мне перестать?

Тони глубоко вдохнул. Медленно выдохнул. Он знал, что должен был сказать, но ему было плевать.

— Я так давно этого хочу, — сказал Питер. — Я и так хочу, хочу вас. Обещаю, я буду хорошим. Сделаю всё, что захотите.

Теперь Тони пялился в полном шоке.

— Боже, это всерьёз, да? — пробормотал он сам себе. — Слушай, я правда… 

— Вы мне поможете. Разве вы не хотите помочь мне, мистер Старк?

Тони потёр лицо рукой.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу вас в себе.

Тони рассмеялся.

— В себе… интересная формулировка.

Питеру было всё равно. Он расстегнул ремень Тони, разорвав в процессе кожаные пазы. Резко расстегнул ширинку, заодно сломав и ее.

— Ладно, мне точно не нужны были эти штаны, ох чёрт…

Опустившись на колени, Питер взял полувозбуждённый член Тони в рот, всосал его внутрь и застонал, чувствуя, как тот становится крепче на его языке. Питер знал, что не мастер в этом — довелось попробовать всего с парой парней, — но его это ничуть не волновало. Он просто хотел почувствовать каждый сантиметр члена Тони, ощущать, как губы расходятся, чтобы впустить его внутрь — выполнять сами движения.

Тони неразборчиво мычал, а Питер закрыл глаза и отдался удовольствию. Он чувствовал торжество, омрачаемое только напряжением в собственных штанах. Он потянулся высвободить член, отпуская Тони изо рта.

— Пит, — тихо прошептал Тони, глядя на Питера потемневшими глазами.

— Мне надо… — начал Питер, но отвлекся на расстегивание ширинки.

— Надо что?

Всё-таки высвободив член, Питер облегчённо выдохнул. А потом сжал его в кулак и повёл рукой вверх-вниз.

— Давай-ка я тебе помогу.

Облизав губы, Питер отпустил себя, а Тони помог ему подняться на ноги. Он подошёл вплотную, заменил руку Питера своей и задал быстрый темп, чуть поворачивая запястье, когда доходил до головки.

Питер хрипло стонал его имя через сбившееся дыхание. Он хотел предупредить, что уже на грани, но Тони только начал двигаться ещё сильнее и быстрее.

— Давай, Питер, хочу посмотреть, как ты кончаешь.

Голос у Тони был ниже обычного, и в этот момент Питер услышал в нём все: страсть и жажду быть с Питером, а не просто помочь ему — и именно этого Питеру хватило. Он кончил с криком и выдохнул имя Тони как в бреду.

— Господи.

Питер улыбнулся, пытаясь прийти в себя.

— Теперь хочешь меня трахнуть?

— У меня нет презервативов.

— Мне всё равно. — Стянув остатки одежды, Питер нагнулся над столом. — Просто хочу твой член. — Он посмотрел на Тони через плечо и подался навстречу. Тот восхищённо смотрел.

— И смазки нет.

— Просто используй мою сперму.

Тони зарычал.

— Ты всегда такой… раскрепощенный, или это пыльца влияет?

— Тони, пожалуйста, трахни меня. Так хочу тебя… — Питер ввёл в себя палец и начал двигаться, тихо постанывая.

Тони подошёл ближе.

— Я ведь помогаю, да? — Он устроил руку на бедре Питера и добавил свой палец к его.

— Да, очень. Очень помогаешь.

— Тебе было бы хуже, не делай я этого.

— Да. — Питер ахнул, когда Тони добавил ещё палец и толкнулся глубже. — Намного хуже.

— Так что ничего, что я трахну тебя прямо здесь, на столе? Это нормально.

— Да, я и так этого хотел. Хотел почувствовать тебя внутри.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Тони. — Я не должен…

— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, Тони. Пожалуйста, мне очень это нужно.

Они вынули пальцы. Питер тяжело дышал, прислушиваясь и ожидая, пока Тони не поднёс головку к его входу. Он входил медленно, и на это время Питер будто забыл, как дышать.

— Ты такой узкий, — процедил Тони через зубы, — всегда представлял…

Питер с дрожью застонал в ответ. Его растягивал член Тони: толстый, большой, и абсолютно совершенный, и когда он вошёл полностью, Питера накрыло восторгом. Тони замер с низким стоном, а потом начал двигаться.

Если Питеру казалось, что наполненность была приятной, то это было что-то абсолютно невероятное. Он не мог сдержать громких стонов, чуть ли не криков от накрывающих ощущений. Тони был идеальным и неописуемым, и Питер быстро кончил без помощи рук, едва не задыхаясь от удовольствия.

— Чёрт, ты… Теперь слишком? Мне остановиться?

— Нет! — воскликнул Питер. — Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.

— Ты просто невероятный, — обрывисто выдохнул Тони. — Я так давно этого хотел, так давно, ты просто не представляешь.

— Я тоже. Думал, что ты не… Что ты никогда…

Тони толкнулся сильнее, выбивая из Питера очередной стон. И продолжил в этом жёстком темпе.

— Сейчас кончу, Пит. Я могу… внутри?

— Да, — смог отозваться Питер, подаваясь ему навстречу. — Пожалуйста, кончи в меня…

Тони ускорился ещё сильнее под непрерывные стоны Питера. С низким рыком он кончил. Питер последовал за ним — оргазм, казалось, был ещё сильнее, чем прежде. А потом упал на стол и закрыл глаза.

* * *

Он проснулся через несколько часов; всё тело ломило, но голова была ясной. Он чувствовал огромное облегчение, хотя и не помнил, от чего. Питер нахмурился и сел на диване.

Воспоминания во всех красках резко пролетели перед глазами, заставляя широко раскрыть глаза.

— Ох чёрт, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Питер?

Он дёрнулся в сторону голоса: Тони стоял чуть поодаль.

— Это… мы…

— Ага.

— О боже. О боже! — Лицо Питера горело. Он не мог перестать думать о том, как он умолял Тони себя трахнуть. — Не могу поверить, что я такое сказал! Вы, наверное, думаете…

— Это пыльца. Всё в порядке.

Питер нахмурился и сглотнул.

— Не всё, — тихо сказал он.

— Что?

— Я, эм, думал об этом прежде. Я правда этого хотел. — Питер честно посмотрел Тони в глаза. — А ты?

Тони потёр подбородок.

— Да. Да, хотел.

— Просто в плане секса? Или… чего-то большего?

— Питер, я вдвое тебя старше.

— Но это же неважно? Если мы оба этого хотим. Или ты не хочешь?

— Конечно, хочу… — Тони закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

Питер поднялся.

— Можем начать не спеша.

Тони рассмеялся.

— Переспать прямо в лаборатории — твоё понимание «не спеша»?

— Можем начать с ужина или чего-то такого, — с улыбкой сказал Питер.

— Нет, ну я люблю тех, кто даёт до первого свидания…

Питер грозно глянул на него. А потом опустил взгляд и, не думая, взял его руку в свою. Тони улыбнулся и сжал его ладонь в ответ.


End file.
